Pour une peu douce et satinée
by Larm
Summary: Quatre est à la recherche de son bien le plus précieux, mais Réléna est passée par là... Suite de Au fond du hangar de la planque n57 Quatrième exeaquo sur Quatretemps


Thèmes du deuxième challenge : Rose ou Minuit

Thème choisi : Rose

Phrase à intégrer: "En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer..."

- Titre : Pour une peau douce et satinée

- Auteur : Dakrys Aimaton

- Fandom : Gundam Wing

- Court Résumé : Le malheur de Quatre fait le bonheur de Réléna.

- Rating : G

- Couple : R + gel douche, 03+ 04

- Fic :

Pour une peau douce et satinée

- Duo ? Tu pourrais lâcher Heero et ta couette et m'aider à retrouver mon gel douche s'il te plaît ?

- Hn !

- Ton gel douche ? T'inquiète mon Hee-chan, je te la laisse en entier comme compensation de mon absence.

- Ben oui. Tu sais, le Ushuaïa rose à l'extrait naturel d'orchidée du Mexique.

- Oh... Celui-là... Tu y tiens beaucoup ?

- Duo, nous nous trouvons dans un chalet de montagne, isolés de toute civilisation. Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas en racheter et je ne peux pas utiliser un des votres ou du savon ordinaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais utilisé que celui-ci, ma peau ne supporte rien d'autre, c'est comme ça. Autre chose altère mes perceptions.

- Tss, excuse de riche. En plus c'est rose...

- Duo ! 29 soeurs, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ce sont elles qui se sont occupées de moi, et elles m'ont habitué à ce gel douche. C'est comme ça.

- Mmm...

- Allez, aide-moi. Je te revaudrais ça, c'est promis . Depuis la visite de Réléna, tout le chalet est sens dessus dessous. On en profitera pour ranger.

- Ah ouais, Rélé-rose... Elle ressemble à ton gel douche tiens !

- Roooh, Duo.

Ils y passèrent la journée. Bien que petit pour les cinq pilotes, le chalet était tout de même un peu grand pour un flacon de gel douche. La veille, Réléna Darlian-Peacecraft leur avait rendu visite, ou plutôt était venue harceler Heero, et avait voulu "ranger cet horrible endroit où son Heeroooo était obligé de survivre sans elle". Retrouvant leurs affaires au compte-goutte, Duo et Quatre firent cinq tas, mais pas de gel douche Ushuaïa rose à l'horizon. Quatre commençait à désespérer. Duo proposa de demander aux autres pilotes s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Quatre accepta. Tous deux firent le tour du chalet. Trouvèrent Wufei en train de parfaire sa méditation, Heero solitaire et de mauvais poil dans la couette, et Trowa essayant de réparer sa trottinette :

- Ton gel douche ? Le truc rose dans la salle de bains Winner ? Non, je ne vois pas.

- Hn, pas vu ! Duo, j'ai froid tout seul.

- Mmm... Rose... Je me souviens que Réléna a poussé un "cri de ravissement" en entrant dans la salle de bains hier. Elle a peut-être craqué sur ton gel douche, qui sait ?

Ils avaient une suspecte, mais quand même. Réléna-sama, une voleuse de gel douche ? Un coup de visiophone et ils seraient fixés : Réléna apparu en serviette de bain (Aaaah quel horreur ! Duo !) Avec... Le flacon rose à la main !

- Réléna ! Pourquoi tu tiens mon gel douche ! Espèce de voleuse !

- Quat-chan calme-toi ! Le visiophone t'a rien fait !

- "Quatre, c'est à toi ce gel douche qui sent merveilleusement bon ?"

- OUI ! Rend-le-moi ! J'en ai besoin !

- "Mais Quatre, il est fait pour moi ! C'est ma couleur préférée, et il sent comme moi !"

- Nan ! Toi tu pues ! Rend-le-moi !

- "Non, tu es trop grossier, c'est un mauvais exemple pour mon Heerooo."

- Heero est à moi et à ma couette sale garce !

- "Clic"

- Elle a coupé ! Quatre, calme-toi ! Non, arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Hé ! Non, me mord pas ! Quatre ? Quaaaatre ! Trowa oskour !

Le pilote 03 appelé à la rescousse sauta sur son chibi boku et le serra contre lui, afin de l'empêcher de faire du mal à Duo. Il l'emmena dans leur chambre commune et l'attacha sur son lit avec les draps. Quatre se tortilla dans tous les sens en hurlant jusqu'à ce que Trowa le bâillonne avec un coin d'oreiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bonne question. Il est devenu fou furieux. Faudrait le désintoxiquer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son gel douche on peut penser que c'est une drogue, il en utilise jamais d'autre et il a dit que sans lui, "autre chose altère ses perceptions".

- Oh.

- Oui.

- D'accord. Je m'en charge.

- Trowa ? T'es sûr man ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer. Mais j'ai des moyens de persuasion très... persuasifs...

- Oh. Ok, Tro-man, bonne chance !

- Oui. Tu en auras besoin, Barton. Je retourne méditer.

- Hn. Duo, j'ai froid.

- J'arrive Hee-chan. Tu m'as manqué

Le pilote 03 entra dans la chambre et regarda Quatre se débattre avec les draps. Il enleva son bâillon et le bâillonna d'une... autre manière. Là, Quatre oublia Rélé-rose et son gel douche et Trowa bénit les 29 soeurs de l'arabe pour sa superbe peau douce et satinée. Merci Ushuaïa !


End file.
